Never Again
by KittySparkfrost
Summary: Heathertail always loved Breezepelt. Once he's exiled by his father, Onestar sends a patrol to return him to the clan. But when Heathertail continues to play with his heart - he's moved onto someone else. And Heathertail will do everything to get him back. Nothing has ever mattered more - not friendships, clanmates, or honor. Adopted from KatieK101. Rated T because it's Warriors.
1. Allegiences

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader:** Onestar - brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Gorsetail - gray and white tom

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whiskernose - light brown tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

_Apprentice, Plumpaw_

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

_Apprentice, Thornpaw_

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Maplepaw_

Shrewtail - orange tom with part of left ear missing

Furzepelt - gray and white she-cat

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Apprentices:**

Maplepaw - tabby she-cat with grey-green eyes

Thornpaw - tabby tom with amber eyes

Plumpaw - inky black she-cat with green eyes

**Queens: **

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat expecting Emberfoot's kits

Swiftfeather - gray she-cat, mother to Redkit and Mousekit

**Elders: **

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

Tornear - tabby tom

Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat, retired early due to injuries

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader**: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Thornclaw - gold-brown tabby tom

Hazeltail - gray and white she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice, Lilypaw _

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker - black tom

_Apprentice, Lizardpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice: **Willowshine - gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader**: Blackstar **\- **large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy**: Rowanclaw - ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

_Apprentice, Duskpaw_

**Warriors**: Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

**Elders: **

Snaketail - striped tom

Ivytail - long furred, tortoiseshell she-cat

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Nightcloud - black she-cat with amber eyes

Citrus - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Lightning - ginger tom with green eyes and white paws

Feather - ginger tabby with green eyes, she-cat, kit of Citrus and Lightning


	2. I Miss You

**A/N: Adopted from KatieK101. Credit for idea goes to her! If you have free time, check out her adoptable stories. They're all great ideas with canon characters you can use if you request them! This is one of my first stories on here: I am sorry for any random bolds or misspellings! The story takes place at the lake. Erin Hunter owns all characters in this story, excluding Maplepaw, Plumpaw, Thornpaw, Mousekit, Redkit, Swiftfeather and Citrus. Please review! (: **

* * *

_Heathertail opened her blue eyes. She was on the vast moor._

_There he was. _

_Breezepelt's black fur was ruffling in the wind, his amber eyes had a playful spark in them. _

_"You came back!" The she-cat twitched her tail with joy._

_Breezepelt buried his muzzle in Heathertail's fur. "I would never leave you-I only had to escape my father." _

_Licking Breezepelt's ear, Heathertail purred, and then-_

Waking up in the WindClan warrior's den, Heathertail let out a regretful sigh. The Dark Forest Battle had been two moons ago. Breezepelt had been gone for two moons. She wouldn't see him again. Ever.

Next to her, she felt her best friend, Sunstrike, stir. Feeling a soft breeze ruffling her pelt and sunlight dapple her tail, the light brown she-cat nudged the tortoiseshell. Wake up, hedgehog! We're the only warriors left in the den except for Emberfoot, and he was guarding the camp half the night!" Heathertail cuffed Sunstrike's ear playfully. "

Sunstrike lifted her tortoiseshell head. "What do you want?" She asked crankily, not a morning cat at all.

"C'mon, let's get up!" She said, anxious be out running free on the moor. The sunlight dappling your pelt, the adrenaline pumping in your veins, the wind in your ears.

Sunstrike got up, stretching. "Remember how Breezepelt would always get us up at the crack of dawn?" She asked, a sad gleam in her eyes. "Volunteering for Dawn Patrol a bunch?"

Heathertail nodded. "I miss him." The cat the other clan saw as a horrible, bossy, annoying fur-ball. And Breezepelt could be that as well, but deep down he was an affectionate, loyal, proud warrior of WindClan. A great hunter, too! _Who could have been my mate-if only he had stayed. Some cats thought it was mean the way I teased him, but I loved him inside. _

Sunstrike's voice pulled Heathertail out of her thoughts. "You HAVE to ask Onestar to send a search party. He's your father, after all!"

"I don't know..." the other warrior hesitated. "Onestar is proud. He wouldn't want to have to ask a warrior to join-it would sound like begging."

"Then mention it to your mother! Whitetail will surely listen!" Begged the dappled tortoiseshell. "You do want Breezepelt back, _right?" _She pressed. "There's no denying he was one of the Clan's best hunters-remember that day in leaf-bare when he brought home three whole rabbits? The kits and elders had full bellies, as well as a few apprentices! The clan would suffer if he left." Sunstrike's lulling and persuasive voice almost convinced Heathertail-but not quite. She wasn't going to be persuaded that easily.

"No! I won't. Look, I agree with you. But Plumpaw, Maplepaw, and Thornpaw were apprenticed a moon and a half ago, and they're great hunters! Not to mention Furzepelt, whom _I _trained, Whiskernose and Boulderfur. All three are great warriors! If that's not enough, Sedgewhisker is having kits in two moons. The clan is bursting!"

"If you agree, then WHY won't you just ask?" Sunstrike asked, hackles raised.

Across the sheltered area that made the den, Emberfoot lifted his head. "Get out, both of you! Gorsetail will have your heads off and use you for rabbit food if you don't get to your duties!" He hissed, irritated.

Heathertail knew it was true. During the Dark Forest Battle, Ashfoot had wrenched a shoulder. Her body was wearing down, and so she retired to the elders. Now that Onestar had chosen Gorsetail, the whole clan was much more orderly, where Ashfoot had been a bit more lenient and forgiving. Not so with Gorsetail. If you missed a patrol, you went on the next one and were stuck with guard duty for part of the night.

Flicking her tail, she motioned for Sunstrike to follow her out of the den. Rolling her eyes, the tortoiseshell followed. "We'll continue this later-I'm due for a hunting patrol. I can't believe you, Heathertail." Then Sunstrike stalked away.

* * *

A while later, Heathertail's paws led her to the patch of woods on WindClan's territory, located near the ThunderClan border. Sitting down, she thought about what had just happened. The truth was, she wanted Breezepelt back more then anything in the world. She wanted to be his mate, feel his fur. But she couldn't go leave the clan-the last time she had snuck away to somewhere, as a foolish apprentice, her unknowing heart had been broken and trampled like grass by a cat's paw. And she couldn't talk to Onestar-they weren't close like many WindClan families were. Heathertail supposed it was because of his responsibility-although she often saw Mistystar talking to her son-also the deputy-at Gatherings. Heathertail worried that Onestar would scoff at her and disown her completely-few cats outside WindClan even knew she was Onestar's only kit. All she ever wanted to do was please him.

Getting to her paws, Heathertail suddenly knew what she had to do. Nothing was more important then friendship. Nothing. When Sunstrike came back from her patrol and she herself had caught a piece of prey, together they would go to Onestar's den. She had to face her fear, or nothing would ever happen.

Comforting herself with that thought, she began searching for an unsuspecting piece of prey.

* * *

As sunhigh arrived, Heathertail padded back to camp, a juicy rabbit in her jaws. Dropping it on the pile, she saw Sunstrike talking to Swallowtail. _Great StarClan, don't tell me she's done with our friendship and moved on to another Best Friend already! Please, let her forgive me. _Heathertail prayed.

Swiftly padding over to the corner of camp, she caught snippets of their conversation.

"Should come back? He's a great hunter!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Sunstrike. Onestar doesn't accept rogues-you remember when that tabby loner came last new-leaf."

"But Breezepelt isn't a rogue-he's clanborn. Besides, it's not-" She cut off suddenly when she saw Heathertail. "What do you want, _Heathertail?_" She asked curtly.

Heathertail turned to Swallowtail. "Excuse me, hope you don't mind if Sunstrike and I have a talk?"

"Of course not. Go right ahead." The she-cat sat down.

"Um...in private." Heathertail added meaningfully, hoping Swallowtail would get the hint.

Her amber eyes widened with understanding. "Oh...of course. I better go talk to Gorsetail." The black cat padded off, leaving Sunstrike alone with Heathertail. The silence was awkward, for a minute neither cat spoke, Sunstrike just glared.

"Look, I'm sorry. You're right, we need to talk to Onestar. I miss Breezepelt as much as you do and I hope your not mad and I just want you to know-" Heathertail stopped her flood of words when, letting out an amused purr, her friend help up her tail, signaling for silence.

"I'm so glad you finally came to your senses. There's no reason to feel upset-most of the clan is aware you want to make Onestar proud." Sunstrike gave Heathertail a swift lick on the cheek and purred.

Heathertail did the same. "Wait-what do you mean, _most of the clan knows?" _

"Oh, nothing. Nothing important. Now, I don't want you loosing your nerve. We better go speak to Onestar!" Tactfully changing the subject, Sunstrike urged a baffled Heathertail toward the Leader's Den. "C'mon, slow slug!"

Stepping inside the sandy alcove that served as the Leader's Den, Onestar was grooming Whitetail. When the two younger warriors came in, Onestar looked up. "What do you need?" He asked pleasantly. "Sit down." He cocked his head to one side, looking curious at why his daughter and daughter's best friend were here.

"We need to talk to you about one thing. You see-"

Heathertail flashed a scorching glare at Sunstrike. _Let me talk. This is my battle. _She willed Sunstrike to understand. After a moment's silence, it became clear she did.

"Yes?" The clan leader asked.

Heathertail took over. "We think you need to bring Breezepelt...and Nightcloud back to the Clan. breezepelt was a great hunter, and almost no cat was better at the belly turn-flip battle move then him."

Whitetail's tail was twitching. "Do you two know what you're asking?"

Heathertail sunk her claws into the peaty earth. "Yes." She felt as though a bumblebee was buzzing in her stomach. She knew Sunstrike felt the same, although she didn't show it. Her gree eyes were calm, she was sitting with her tail wrapped around her paws. even her fur was neatly groomed. _Why didn't I think to give myself a good wash? _She could only imagine how her pelt looked.

Onestar stood up. "You present a good case. I won't deny that. And Breezepelt is a value to the clan, as is Nightcloud. However, my answer is no."

Heathertail felt like she had been plunged in a cold river and forced to swallow bitter herbs. _"No?"_


	3. It's All for You

**A/N Hey, it's Kitty again! Once again, Warrior Cats belong to Erin Hunter except for the ones listed in the previous chapter. KatieK101 owns the storyline, check out her adoptable stories! First off, thanks to all who read and put up with a few spelling and grammar errors, a special thanks to Cookie Platter, Silverdapple and Pebblewish for being the only reviewers. Second, you have my apologies, this chapter will be better! And I know the last chapter was a bit dull, but don't worry, this chapter will get more exciting as well, especially near the end. Third, I am sorry for the lull in between updates. This chapter is 2000 words to make up for it. Also, as I forgot to mention in chapter one, Lightning belongs to Pebblewish. Finally, I have discovered that a page I looked at Gorsetail was incorrect, and he is actually female. However, since there was also a male Gorsetail of WindClan, shown in Dawn, I am choosing to believe that this is that Gorsetail, with a slightly different appearance. **

* * *

Shadows dappled the open moor ground at night. Heathertail sat just a bit away from camp, tail twined with Sunstrike, trying to think of a reasonable solution. As she thought, a gentle breeze blew overhead, and storm-clouds covered the sky. New-leaf rainfall would be here soon. "I can't believe he said no!" Cried Sunstrike in frustration, giving a little wail in agony. Her claws scored the ground, leaving torn up earth and vicious-looking claw-marks where lush grass and a few stalks of daisies had been only a few moments before.

"What are we going to do now? There's nothing left to save Breezepelt." Sighed Heathertail, her tail twitching with anger at herself. _This is my fault! _

Sunstrike leaped up from her sitting position and began pacing in front of Heathertail. "What do you mean,_ nothing left? _Of course there's something left to do! There's always a third alternative!"

Heathertail cocked her head. "I didn't think we even had _two _to start with! And besides, use your head, Sunstrike! What are we going to do? Sneak out of camp just before nightfall, find Breezepelt and Nightcloud, convince them to come back the next day, and mysteriously return at dawn, hoping no cat notices our nests haven't been slept in? I think not. Those two are more stubborn then mice in a thornbush." She countered, shredding some grass in her distress. The moor's wind ruffled her fur, making her look like she was bristled up in anger. She let out an uncharacteristic hiss, but not at her friend- at herself. _If only I had been there to stop Crowfeather! _

Sunstrike sat in thoughtful silence for a minute. They her tail flew up, she was excited to the bone as she got to her feet. "Let's just keep proposing our argument-maybe to Whitetail, and the other Clan members! If they start talking about it, surely Onestar can't ignore it?"

Heathertail nodded, getting excited at the prospect. "Of course!" Looking up at the sky, she saw it was just past quarter moon. "At half-moon, we ask him again. That's about four or five sunrises." She angled her ears towards the glowing white moon.

The two nodded in unison, sealing the deal. Nothing bad would happen this time.

* * *

Upon sunrise, Heathertail found herself on the Dawn Patrol with Harespring, Plumpaw and Whiskernose. The morning was extremely windy, causing dust to fly up in the air every so often.

"Why don't we split in pairs to hunt?" Asked Whiskernose, eyes filled with exhaustion. The brown tom had been guarding the camp part of last night, and his step was drowsy-although his temper still short.

The patrol leader nodded abruptly. "Of course. I'll take my apprentice and hunt near the woods. Plumpaw needs to practice her stalking techniques. Heathertail, you go with Whiskernose to the Great Boulder. There ought to be plenty of prey there- no cat has hunted by it for days."

Without further ado, the pairs separated. _Now's my chance! _Realized Heathertail. Whiskernose had a feisty temper, but preferred agreement. Now that they were alone, Heathertail had a chance without the influence of busybody clan-mates like Willowclaw and Harespring. She shivered at the remembrance of when Harespring had been an apprentice-no cat's secrets had been safe then. She just had to be careful to not get on his bad side.

Jerking back to reality, Heathertail finally spoke up. "Boy, I sure do miss Breezepelt. He would have caught a rabbit by now!" She made her step light and her voice cheery, trying to avoid the sand blowing in her eyes.

An annoyed hiss came from the brown warrior. "I would have caught a rabbit if you hadn't interrupted me, beetle brain! And as for Breezepelt, I'd say he's better gone. Traitors like him cannot be trusted." His voice was coated with impatience. "Oh, and if you're hunting, I would advise changing your step." He flicked his tail to her feet.

"But...Sunstrike, Hollowflight, Furzepelt and Harespring all trained there, too!" Heathertail protested, losing a bit of her bounce, but still determined to change his mind.

Whiskernose snorted as he continued to stalk through the heather plants lining the earth. "Those four fought on _our _side. Breezepelt truly believed what he was doing was right. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and catch food. You see, where I live we have to _hunt _for our food." He stalked ahead several fox-lengths.

The brown warrior was stung by her clan-mate's sarcasm. _This could be harder than we thought. _

Trudging on, Heathertail was well aware of a storm coming on. However, it surprised her when suddenly huge droplets began soaking her pelt. And she had no fresh-kill yet-Whiskernose didn't either. And it was more or less her fault. _Great StarClan-how will I explain this to Gorsetail? _Trudging miserably back to the patrol's meeting spot, she saw even Plumpaw had a fat squirrel with her.

"No prey, Heathertail?" Harespring seemed concerned, but Heathertail could detect the taunt in his voice. She had to clench her jaw, then open it again before smoothly responding, "No, I'm afraid not."

"Too bad." Harespring twitched his tail. "Isn't Whiskernose with you?"

Heathertail turned around. "Here he comes now." She responded, voice carefully neutral. Inside, though, she wanted to disappear into the tunnels her and Lionblaze had found so many moons ago.

As Whiskernose trotted to stand with the other three cats, no more words were exchanged except for a comment by Harespring. "We better go back if we want to avoid the worst of this storm when it hits."

Heathertail nodded and began slinking back to camp, head low. She didn't see why she had to be on patrol with two of the most annoying furballs in the Clan the one day she didn't catch anything. _Nothing I can do now but go out later with the next patrol. _Scolding herself made Heathertail feel better about her self-discipline, but she knew she would get more than a reprimand from Gorsetail.

They finally arrived in the camp, and Heathertail was comforted by the sounds she heard there. Mousekit and Redkit played with a large green beetle, Thornpaw was clearing the bedding of the elders. The familiar snoring of Swallowtail came from the warrior's den, and Whitetail was repairing the nursery-one of the few dens in the flat camp-with Willowclaw. Everything was at its rhythmic routine, like it always was.

Even though she had nothing to add, she followed her patrol over to the fresh-kill pile, where the watchful eyes of Gorsetail lurked. He scanned the four cats, especially praising Plumpaw for her squirrel. Then his gaze rested on Heathertail. "No prey?" He asked.

Heathertail shook her head.

"Well then, go out with the sunhigh patrol-the leader is Furzepelt. Once you bring something back, you can eat, but not until then." he decided sharply.

Nodding agreeably, inside Heathertail wanted to give him a good cuff on the ear- even though he held higher authority then her. _Who died and made _him _Clan leader? Bossy furball. _

* * *

Later that day the two plotting cats met up with each other, in the shelter of a fallen oak tree, just near the forest part of WindClan territory. Several puddles sat in the low places in the landscape, and the ground was slippery. Rain still fell steadily, and if she looked faintly, she could see a patrol of three ThunderClan warriors marking the border. "How'd it go?" Ask Heathertail glumly. Then she looked closely at her friend for the first time in the meeting. "And what happened to you?" Sunstike's glossy pelt was stained by mud.

Sunstrike's tail-tip was twitching insistently. "Not so good for me. I managed to talk to Swallowtail, Willowclaw, and Leaftail. Willowclaw partially agreed with me, and I might have gotten somewhere with Leaftail, but Crowfeather overheard and started up a riot." She cringed at the memory. "And since you asked about my pelt, I fell in a cursed mud puddle." She gave an irritated shake, then calmed down again. "Any better luck?"

Heathertail shrugged. "Not really. I spoke to Whiskernose, but he almost bit my muzzle off. And I didn't catch any prey on patrol, so I had to go out again-I'm exhausted." The she-cat groaned, stretching her tense muscles. "What are we going to do?" Her well of ideas was running low.

"I don't know...maybe you were right, Heathertail." Sunstrike looked up to the rainy sky, where a few lone warriors of StarClan shone brightly, despite the heavy clouds drifting around. "I wonder if they agree with us."

"Who? StarClan? Come on, Sunstrike. It's not like they're going to visit us in a dream with some great prophecy."

Obviously not hearing the skepticism in her clan-mate's voice, Sunstrike let out a gasp. "That's it! I'll visit the Moonpool!"

Letting out a snort, Heathertail rolled her sky blue eyes. "That's a kit-brained idea! Why would you do that?"

Sunstrike put on a hurt expression. "I know it's not the smartest idea-but what over choice do I have?" Her face was completely serious-it was obvious she completely believed in the hair-brained idea, her eyes shone with the earnestly of an apprentice ready for a new tactic.

"You need patience! We've only been at it for a day-have a little faith!"

"That's exactly what I'm doing-having faith." Retorted Sunstrike, a hint of a growl edging her voice. "I don't suppose you have any better ideas?" Sunstrike's usually sunny nature was thick with sarcasm.

For the first time in a long time, Heathertail didn't know what to think. _I want Breezepelt, too! I would give almost anything up, but hare-brained ideas like these aren't getting us anywhere. _And Sunstrike seemed absolutely positive that this was the right thing to do. She was always full of ideas-but usually they were better ones then these.

Glancing over to the ThunderClan border, she noticed the cats were no longer on ThunderClan territory-but on WindClan. Glad to change the subject, she jumped to her paws. "Sunstrike! ThunderClan!" She hissed in a low voice. "Three of them-we can beat them."

Sunstrike peered over Heathertail's left shoulder. "You're right-let's go." She growled, and began slinking forward, low down to the grass to keep her hidden. Following tail-lengths behind, she let out a yowl when the ThunderClan warriors approached them. It didn't appear like they were afraid at all. In fact, it looked like they were quite calm. Sniffing the air, she caught scent of rabbit on the intruders. They were prey stealing!

_"Sunstrike!" _Heathertail hissed urgently. _"Rabbit scent!" _

The younger she-cat nodded. "Let's attack."

* * *

**A/N: So, it's a sort of cliff-hanger. Please review, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Again, I'm sorry for the lull in between updates. Next chapter should be up by Thursday: check back then! **


	4. Up to Fate

**A/N: Thanks to KatieK101, Splashpaw, and Silverdapple for reviewing!**

* * *

_"Attack?! Isn't that rushing things a bit?" _Heathertail replied urgently. It was too late, though. Sunstrike had sprang out. "Intruders!"

"Great StarClan!" Muttered Heathertail. She had no choice, though, but to follow her friend, who had already sprang at Thornclaw before ThunderClan could get a word in edgewise. The three ThunderClan warriors would shred her if Heathertail didn't help.

She was instantly face-to-face with Hazeltail. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the third warrior too, just a blur, was there too, although she couldn't identify it with the rest of her senses focused on the skirmish. Getting on her forepaws, like her opponent, she swung a blow to Hazeltail's face. The ThunderClan cat was unable to block it, coming back with a clumsy blow to flank. Sunstrike leapt up in the air, but missed Hazeltail by a tail-length. All of this happened in a matter of a few moments. _Why does Sunstrike have to be so impulsive? _Wondered Heathertail, completely annoyed. _Onestar will have our tails off for sure! This ruins every chance of us getting Breezepelt back in the Clan! _

Then, in that same heartbeat, Hazeltail let out a low growl. "So now WindClan stoops so low they attack a medicine cat patrol?" Her claws were dug into the ground and her gray and white pelt was fluffed up.

_"What?" _Gasped Heathertail. Sure enough, she saw Jayfeather's face sticking out of a clump of heavy grasses. By the expression on his face, it was clear he had been pushed in the bush, out of harm's way, in the few moments the battle had been going on. "Sunstrike! Stop!" She yowled.

However, it appeared Sunstrike had already realized that. _I need to take charge. _Decided Heathertail. Stepping forward as Jayfeather got out of the tall prairie grasses, she watched him carefully. "I could've helped you-don't see why you had to shove me down like a kit." He grumbled to Thornclaw, which lead Heathertail to believe he was alright.

"I am so sorry-" she began apologetically.

Thornclaw let out an enraged spit. "What were you doing?" His tail was twitching, and he looked like he still wanted a fight.

"Defending out territory! What are _you _doing?" Replied Sunstrike tersely. She was seething, tail lashing and her eyes burning with a bright fire. She still had her claws unsheathed and ready for battle.

"Jayfeather needed to speak to Kestrelflight-he had a sign about something." Thornclaw replied, much more civilized this time. His amber eyes gleamed in the light, giving him a strong appearance.

Before either WindClan cats could reply, the medicine cat added, "And I had a good clump of horsetail too-except its basically shredded now." He gestured to the shreds of herbs on the moor's floor, nothing but pulp now.

Heathertail was about to apologize, but Sunstrike interrupted again. "That's kind of you, but Kestrelflight just found a huge clump a few days ago, so we don't need it too badly." After a moment's pause, she challenged them. "Then what were you doing with rabbit scent on you? Think you can steal from WindClan because we're still recovering from the Great Battle-like the rest of you are?"

"WindClan rabbits are scrawny, hardly worth it. ThunderClan rabbits are plumper then that! We hunt the occasional ones that come out from their holes in the undergrowth! We all shared a rabbit before we left. Two of our warriors brought back one- from ThunderClan territory." Hazeltail took the response this time, her tail was still lashing, and her muscles were tense. "And if you didn't need that horsetail, we certainly could of."

Heathertail rolled her eyes. "Look, we'll escort you to our camp. It's obvious you didn't steal a rabbit." She waited for Thornclaw's nod of approval. When it came, she began leading the ThunderClan cats to the WindClan camp. _Am I really leading enemies in the heart of the territory? _She shook her doubts away. However, before she could go more than a few steps, Sunstrike stopped her.

"Wait-this could be a trick!" She spat, standing in front of Heathertail, a warning thinly veiled in her words.

Heathertail rolled her eyes. "This is _not _a trick. If it was a trick, I think there would be a few more clues, like scents. Even after rolling in mud, the stink of a ThunderClan cat is still clear." She pointed out. "Besides, we just sprang from the only cover on our land to begin with- and a border patrol for _WindClan _is coming this way now." She gasped, looking behind her. _Oh StarClan- please don't tell me they saw us!_

When the patrol came closer she could tell it was Sedgewhisker, Crowfeather, Furzepelt, and Harespring. Harespring was in the lead, like he had been on Heathertail's last patrol.

Sunstrike's face mirrored how Heathertail felt. "Let's just wait here until this patrol reaches us." She muttered, worry coming off her in waves.

Looking bored, Thornclaw nodded, shifting his weight. The patrol neared, pelts bristling. "Sunstrike! Heathertail! What's going on?" Crowfeather mewed angrily. "You should know better than this!"

Sedgewhisker rolled her eyes and flicked her tail over his mouth. "Lighten up, Crowfeather! It's obviously a medicine cat patrol." Her eyes scanned the group of warriors. "Jayfeather. What brings you here?"

Jayfeather held his chin high. "I've had an omen that Kestrelflight should know about."

Something about Jayfeather's stiff pride made Heathertail bristle. _Arrogant furball! _A moment later, she regretted it. Jayfeather was from another clan, but he had saved her, Breezepelt, as well as Sedgewhisker and her siblings when they were young. She should be grateful to him, but he was still an enemy. That was enough to set a boundary between them. That and the fact that he was half-clan.

"Heathertail? Heathertail! Pay attention!" Snapped Harespring in annoyance.

Heathertail snapped back to reality, whiskers twitching with embarrassment.

Harespring gave a nod of satisfaction. "Much better, thank you." The brown and white warrior stood stiffly, and finished his conversation with Sunstrike. "Thank you for so _bravely _attacking this _medicine cat _patrol." The scorn in his voice was clear, and it made Heathertail feel a mix of emotions. Upset, because Harespring had found out, but angry that he treated them so rudely- and in front of ThunderClan, at that!

Then Crowfeather turned to Thornclaw. "I'm sorry for the way these warriors acted. I'll speak to Onestar about them." He glared at them out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't usually this grumpy-it must just have been the encounter with ThunderClan that made him that way. Every cat knew the story of his love for Leafpool. "Now I think we ought to head to camp."

Crowfeather and his patrol set out in the lead, with Heathertail behind. Hazeltail walked beside Jayfeather, nudging him every so often. Thornclaw followed, and an annoyed Sunstrike brought up the rear. When they approached the camp, she noticed two of the apprentices gawking, but decided not to say anything to them. _It'll just get me in more trouble. _

Once in WindClan's camp, Crowfeather gave a stiff nod to the cats gathered nearby. "Jayfeather has come to speak to Kestrelflight!"

Then Onestar appeared from his den, fur dry, unlike Heathertail's, which was slightly damp from the drizzle that consistently fell. "ThunderClan?" He glanced down. "Hello, Jayfeather. Kestrelflight went out at sunhigh to collect herbs-he should be back soon, but I'll send a warrior out to fetch him." Onestar's gaze fell on Furzepelt. "Go fetch Kestrelflight!" He meowed commandingly. Onestar's brown fur was smoothly groomed, it showed his long legs, and Heathertail didn't think he could've looked like a better or stronger leader. Then his gaze fell on Sunstrike and Heathertail, both muddy. Sunstrike had a minor tail wound, and Heathertail had a scratch on her muzzle. "Is there something I should know?"

Sunstrike shook her head vigorously, while Heathertail spoke up. "Yes, Onestar." She hung her head in shame, then continued, "we attacked ThunderClan because we thought they were invading."

Onestar appeared calm, only a single lash of his tail gave his anger away. When he spoke his voice was icy cool. "I see. Go to the warrior's shelter-" WindClan only had a few dens- "and rest. I'll speak to you later.

Heathertail nodded, dipped her head, and walked over to the warrior's shelter, keeping her pride in front of the wide-eyed Thornclaw and Hazeltail. She noticed Jayfeather's tail was twitching impatiently. As she turned away from them, she didn't even bother speaking to Sunstrike, she just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Despite her efforts, Heathertail slept poorly. At some point, though, she dozed off, because she awoke to a paw prodding her side gently. "Wake up, Heathertail! Onestar wants to speak to you now." It was Sedgewhisker, her voice just a whisper. "Good luck."

Getting up and giving her fur a few good licks, she nodded thankfully to her friend. "I'll need it, he looked mad as a hornet earlier!" Sedgewhisker nodded in agreement, and Heathertail padded out into the open, where Sunstrike was waiting patiently. "Sorry I got you into this mess!" She murmured.

Heathertail shrugged. "Not your fault." She knew that was a bit of a lie, it was mostly Sunstrike's fault, but she wasn't going to throw all the blame on her best friend. Besides, they were in this together.

Sunstrike let out a purr of thanks, then padded up the slope to Onestar's den, where the leader was eating a small rabbit and waiting for them. As he heard their pawsteps, he looked up. "Please sit down." He insisted smoothly. There was not thunderbolts- yet.

After another bite, he swallowed and spoke again. "You two were a disappointment today. Harespring and I spoke, he said from a distance it was clear what you were doing."

"How do you know he wasn't lying? Or seeing an allusion?" Heathertail pressed, hoping to redeem herself and her friend.

Onestar let out an annoyed snort. "So you're denying attacking three warriors without any question of why they were on our territory."

Heathertail hung her head. "No...it was my fault, I lead Sunstrike into it." She bluffed. _I can deal with my father, just as long as Sunstrike doesn't get punished _too _badly. _She decided proudly.

Sunstrike raised her hackles a bit. "What? No, I lead _Heathertail _into it. Blame me."

Heathertail shook her head just the tiniest bit, but rapidly. This earned an amused _mrrow _from Onestar, but his voice was still serious as stone. "I think both of you are equally as guilty. Questioning before attacking is one of the first things an apprentice learns on border patrol. What if that had been three warriors trying to get our help? Cats could have died."

Seeing the two tuck their tails, the leader ended his lecture. "I think you two have learned your lesson, but I'm confining you to camp for a day, which you can use to help Kestrelflight and search the elders for ticks. That means the rest of today and all of tomorrow."

Both warriors knew they couldn't protest. "Yes, Onestar." The two agreed in unison.

"Good. You're dismissed." He nodded abruptly to them, then stood up and walked out of the den with them. Once he was out of sight, Heathertail breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew. I thought we'd get it worse than that." Still, the idea of apprentice tasks appeased her. They would be the talk of the clan for a few days.

"Exactly. Thanks for standing up for me." Sunstrike replied gratefully, licking her pelt a few times to get a burr out.

"It was nothing." She returned modestly. Then a thought struck her. "I wonder what that sign was. The one that Jayfeather had to deliver."

"Nothing important, I'm betting." The tortoiseshell decided. "But I'm also betting I'll be in big trouble with Plumpaw if I don't go see her, I promise I'd help with the roll-and-slash battle move, because I'm pretty good at it."

"Okay, I won't keep you." Heathertail responded, watching as her friend walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, I know. Hope you liked it! Excitement coming soon!**


	5. Tell Me a Story

**Sorry for lack of updates! Updates should come weekly now. This chapter is a bit duller, but there's more action in the next. Thanks to all who reviewed in the last chapter!**

* * *

Ashfoot nodded. Across the den Sunstrike looked up from where she was picking a particularly stubborn tick off Tornear, and exchanged a bored glance with Heathertail.

Moving over to Ashfoot, Heathertail began searching for ticks. As she searched the elder's back carefully, Thornpaw and Maplepaw made their way in the den, fur dusty from training in the forest. They carried a large rabbit in their jaws.

Ashfoot let out a purr. "My, that looks delicious, doesn't it, Webfoot?"

Webfoot lifted his head from where he had been sleeping. "It's very nice. It's not very nice, though, that you interrupted my nap." His whiskers twitched in plain irritation. Without waiting for a reply, he lowered his head again and curled into a tight ball.

Rolling her eyes, Ashfoot leaned in. "Don't listen to him. It's a good catch - did you catch it yourselves?

Maplepaw shook her head. "No, Thornpaw caught it with Emberfoot." She didn't sound upset, just a little put out but proud for her brother. Heathertail watched her for a moment more, then turned back to Ashfoot. Feeling a tick on the elder's spine, she tactfully dabbed it with the mouse-bile-soaked moss.

Thornpaw's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Emberfoot says I'll be ready for my first assessment soon!" He purred happily. Sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws, the apprentice opened his jaws again. "Will you tell us a story?" He pleaded.

Maplepaw nodded in agreement, eyes wide with anticipation. "Please?"

Ashfoot nodded slowly, her eyes looking upward. "Alright, I know just the one. I had nearly forgotten it before now."

As Heathertail searched the storyteller's back for ticks, Ashfoot began the tale. "Long ago, before Tallstar was WindClan's leader, but when a leader named Heatherstar ruled, there were two friends. Their names were Featherstreak and Grassclaw. Grassclaw was a fierce tom, a mighty fighter not known for his speed, but for his uncanny strength known to a WindClan cat. Featherstreak was a pretty she-cat who was no stronger than most of this clan, but could run like the wind. Together in battle, the two made a nearly unstoppable team. Secretly, Featherstreak loved Grassclaw, but he was blind to her feelings and chose a she-cat named Sedgefoot as his mate. Sedgefoot had been Featherstreak's other closest friend. Featherstreak's heart was blackened with hope for revenge, all loyalties put behind. She focused on ambition rather than others, speaking of her plans softly where she thought no cat could hear them."

At this point, Maplepaw looked bored. "Is this just a love story, Ashfoot? Because I was hoping for something with a battle or a traitor." The apprentice's voice startled Heathertail from her daydream about Ashfoot's story.

Ashfoot narrowed her eyes. "It is a story of friendship. Leave if you want, I'll tell it to Thornpaw and...Any others interested." She gave an offhand wink to Heathertail.

Maplepaw shook her head vigorously. "I'll stay. Redkit and Mousekit seem to think that I'm the only one who can show them a simple battle move. The second I step out of here they'll be all over me."

Ashfoot cocked her head in a look that was something between mock pity and skepticism, but continued. "But some cat did overhear the cruel plans of Featherstreak - Sedgefoot. As time passed, Featherstreak became deputy and developed what was similar to Tigerstar's plot to kill Bluestar - only Featherstreak's target was the only kit of Sedgefoot and Grassclaw - Morningpaw." Adrenaline rushed into the elder's voice. "Featherstreak came to a daring plot - she rolled herself in mud to disguise her scent and set out one morning to kill the apprentice. Little did Featherstreak know that Sedgefoot had come with her daughter to hunt. Hence, the dark warrior knocked Sedgefoot unconscious - or so she thought -"

"What do you mean?" Gasped Sunstrike. She looked embarrassed the moment the words had left her mouth, but a purr rumbled from Ashfoot's throat. "Wait and see, Heathertail." After clearing her throat, she went on. "As I was saying, or so she thought. Sedgefoot was awake just enough to remember parts of it - although they would not come until she needed them most. Featherstreak mauled Morningpaw, leaving her to die. Sedgefoot awoke in time to see her daughter's last breath, still not remembering what had happened.

Ashfoot paused, leaving her audience hanging on every word. "During this time ShadowClan had chased a squirrel onto WindClan land. The scent of them was found around Morningpaw. two dawns later WindClan's leader marched his warriors into battle. ShadowClan apprehended one of two them and drove them back, all the way to the gorge. The patrol Sedgefoot was in was the one also near the gorge - the one also with Featherstreak, still pretending to be undyingly loyal."

"The battle was coming to an end. Featherstreak battled a ShadowClan warrior precariously close to the edge. Giving him a final blow, the warrior turned and ran. However, the force of the strong blow had sent Featherstreak sliding to the edge of the gorge. As she hung by her claw tips, Sedgefoot appeared. In a half-second, she remembered her daughter's death clearly. She knew what her former friend had done." Her voice rising to a dramatic climax, Ashfoot stopped. "What do you think happened next, Maplepaw, Thornpaw?"

Thornpaw leapt up. "I'll bet Sedgefoot pushed Featherstreak into the gorge! That's what I would do if she killed my kit!" He slashed at an imaginary enemy with his claws unsheathed. Maplepaw made no comment.

Ashfoot's eyes gleamed. "Sedgefoot reached out a paw and pulled Featherstreak up, because despite all that she had done, Sedgefoot knew her friend was in there somewhere and did not want her to die. They say love conquers all, but in my mind it is not just love, but friendship as well."

The apprentices were bouncing off the walls.

"What happened next?"

"Did Featherstreak change?"

"Were Grassclaw and Sedgefoot still mates?"

Tornear, who had watched with no particular interest until now interrupted. "Shush! If you don't quiet down you'll wake up Webfoot, and StarClan knows he'll be as mad as a fox in a fit.

Ashfoot nodded in agreement. "Tornear is right. Now, the ending was never told to me, just as it was never told to the elder I heard it from. You are left to wonder whether or not Featherstreak changed."

Sunstrike's meow from across the den. "Can you imagine? Two friends torn apart because one was foolish enough to hate."

Tornear flashed an irritated glance at the two warriors. "What are you doing in here still? You've gotten all our ticks off, and you're crowding the den!"

Sunstrike rolled her eyes in irritation and stalked out of the den. Standing up and stretching, Heathertail gave an apologetic shrug at Ashfoot and Tornear, then followed her friend back into the camp, leaving the apprentices and their noisy questions behind them.

Her friend had settled herself outside the nursery, watching Mousekit and Redkit play. Heathertail settled herself down as well, giving her paws a few licks to clean them. Redkit was in a hunting crouch, Mousekit was sneaking up behind him about ready to pounce. At the last second, Redkit turned around and sprang on his littermate and locked into her into a good natured tussle, the two rolling around and battering each other softly with gentle, sheathed claws. After watching them for a few minutes, Sunstrike broke the silence. "Do you remember what it was like to be a kit? So carefree, virtually no responsibilities whatsoever?"

The brown she-cat looked up. "Of course. I can't say that I miss it - life is only worthwhile when you have something to work for, no matter how tough the responsibilities may be. Why? Do you miss it?"

Heathertail had expected her friend to burst out in an amused purr, Sunstrike never stayed serious for long. Instead, she shrugged. "Kits are so oblivious to all the dangers of the world - wouldn't you just like to spend a day without worrying about honor and loyalty and the code and the other clans? To have a day just for yourself?"

Heathertail shook her head vigorously, shocked. "No, never. All I ever want is to serve my clan. Is something bothering you?"

"Hmm. I guess you won't be able to understand how I feel now. I better go, I haven't been to Kestrelflight to see if he needs help with anything inside camp. You already asked this morning while I was in the nursery, right?"

Nodding as her friend walked away, Heathertail was left alone with her thoughts. _Why did Sunstrike avoid my question like that? She's hiding something from me, I can just feel it. But we've always been best friends, so what could she feel like she's hiding from me, she even shared her darkest secret with me._ She remembered when her friend had admitted she was training in the dark forest with a through her thoughts for some clues, she remembered many of their adventures. Once Sunstrike had attacked a rock with a few tufts rabbit fur stuck on it, another time Heathertail had nearly clawed a warrior coming from the dirtplace during night guard. There had been more solemn occasions, like when Antpelt went missing and they searched for him together. In the end, she couldn't come up with the slightest guess about what was bothering the tortoiseshell.


	6. Keep Me Away from All who Conspire

**A/N: Hey everyone! The (possibly) long awaited fifth chapter to Never Again is here! Sorry the wait has been so long, I've spent most of my time on my other story, _Divide. _Since I haven't updated recently, you might notice that my writing now is better than it was back then. For various reasons, I have no backup copies and can't edit without totally rewriting, which I may do at some point in the (far) future. The allegiances have been changed slightly in Chapter 1. **

**Sadly, when I was on Warriors Wiki, I discovered that Sunstrike was actually slain in the Dark Forest battle, fighting for the Clans. In addition, I found out that Heathertail takes a mate - not that I'm telling who! (You have Wi-Fi, you can look for yourself!) Just because the wiki says so doesn't set this story in stone!**

**Once again, Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter and the story idea belongs to KatieK101. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunstrike gazed at the bright almost-half-moon that hung the sky. It was a beautiful white silver, with the stars of Silverpelt seemed especially bright. _Do you want Breezepelt to rejoin us? _

_WindClan is the closest Clan to StarClan, because we live without the cover of most dens and out under the starry sky. _Her mother had told her when she was a kit. Now she was too old to go running to her mother whenever she had a problem. Sunstrike knew they were risking Onestar's wrath by leaving camp so shortly after their confinement to travel to the Moonpool - but they had to get Breezepelt and Nightcloud back!

What Sunstrike could not understand was Heathertail's lack of enthusiasm was so bold. It was obvious she enjoyed the tom's company. _He is very handsome. But why does she have to toy with him so stupidly? Any cat could see he was head over paws for her. Heathertail never sees what she has until it's too late._

_I hope she's grateful - I'm not just doing this for the strength of the clan, I'm doing this to see her happy. _Of course, Sunstrike could understand some unwillingness to disobey her father, but she had never imagined that Heathertail would refuse to join her at all. What she had said was "I'll cover for you." What she clearly meant was, "I don't want to get in trouble."

The open land of WindClan's territory made it hard to hide or seek cover in case of a nighttime wanderer, so Sunstrike was relying purely on the cover of darkness to cloak her. Of course, she had the option of traveling in the grove of trees they had been given by Firestar, but the risk of seeing a ThunderClan patrol was too high. One never knew what the stuck-up furballs would find to pick a fight about at any given time.

Sunstrike had never actually traveled to the Moonpool before. _According to the stories Kestrelflight told me when I was a kit, it's near ThunderClan's border on one side and WindClan's on the other, with a path of paw prints set in stone lead up to the pool. _She wished that, like they had done in the forest, apprentices visited the Moonpool before becoming full warriors.

The wind that whistled through the air was growing sharper. _Not another storm? _After the rapid rainfall that had come several days before, everything had become sticky and wet. The last thing WindClan needed was another shower.

Pressing against the sharp gusts, Sunstrike continued on in what she hoped to be the right direction. Despite her determination, a tiny voice whispered to her in the back of her mind. _What if StarClan won't come to me, since it's not half-moon?_

_What if they will disapprove because I'm not a medicine cat?_

_What if they think Onestar is right?_

_What will traveling to the Moonpool even accomplish? _

_Why am I doing this?_

The last question startled her. _I'm doing this for my friend. I would do anything to have a tom who loves me, but since I doubt that's going to happen the least I can do is make Heathertail happy. _

The path to the Moonpool appeared in front of Sunstrike, shaking all questions and doubts away. Just as Kestrelflight had said, pawprints of long-gone cats made a path for her. Somehow the knowledge that others had been here before the clans made her feel less alone.

Going faster now, aware that the moon was high in the sky, Sunstrike silently rejoiced at the sight of a pool several fox-lengths in diameter. In the moonlight, the water sparkled with the beauty of the stars that were reflected in it. On one side, a stream of water tricked down to feed the pool so that it never ran dry. Officially off WindClan territory and on StarClan's sacred ground, Sunstrike breathed in the heavy night air. Crouching close to the edge, the warrior lapped up a few drops of the sacred water.

Nothing happened. No starry visions appeared before her, no sleep overcame her. In a way, it was worse than waking up in the Dark Forest as she had for so many moons. _Was Kestrelflight wrong when he said StarClan would forgive us of our sins? _

Before she had time to consider, an orange tabby materialized in front of her. The recognition was instant. "A-Ambersky?" Sunstrike's voice came out a whisper. A victim to greencough, her sister's life had been stolen from her only a moon after she had become a warrior.

Ambersky nodded. "It's good to finally be able to see you face-to-face again, Sunstrike." Her voice was exactly how Sunstrike remembered it - smooth, soothing. Ambersky had been vivacious and cheery, but when the time called for it she was soothing and gentle. Twin fires, they had been called throughout the clan.

"Why are you here?" Sunstrike managed to choke out.

"You came here to seek answers, did you not?" She tilted her head to the side, but still met her sister's gaze evenly.

Sunstrike nodded, still weak. "Is it right for Breezepelt to return? Breezepelt and Nightcloud?"

Ambersky considered and did not answer for so long Sunstrike almost wondered if her sister hadn't heard her. "Ambersky?" She repeated softly.

"WindClan, like all the clans has taken a toll from the great battle. Several cats lost, another retired early because of vicious injuries meant not to kill instantly, but to torment for as long as possible before a slow death." Sunstrike dipped her head in recognition. Breezepelt's own apprentice had been lost, and a warrior not much older than Sunstrike herself would spend the rest of her life in the elder's den after her front leg had been broken, along with other injuries.

Ambersky never stopped speaking. "Of course, Breezepelt has had over two moons to contemplate his actions. He may have changed - but have you forget the crimes he committed? When Boulderfur refused to fight for the Dark Forest in the heat of the battle, he was given a flank wound. It is not to say that Breezepelt killed him - but perhaps he would've lived if Breezepelt had not done what he had."

Sunstrike shook her head. "You're wrong! He only followed the path he did because of Crowfeather and what he said. He never loved his son."

Ambersky tilted her head again. "How do you know that, Sunstrike?"

Not replying, the tortoiseshell warrior refused to meet her sister's gaze. Ambersky continued, "The only answers you seek are the ones you want to hear. Under the right influences, maybe he could be a great warrior. But I fear it might be too late for that. And are you ready to watch Heathertail fall for Breezepelt?"

Shaking her head fiercely, Sunstrike turned away. "How does dying make you wise, Ambersky? If I was to drop dead right now, would I suddenly see the light of your thinking? Do you think just because I wish I had a mate I would go so far as to steal Breezepelt from my best friend? I'm sure they'll be mates soon, and I would _never _hurt her like that!" Her own voice surprised her - it didn't hold heavy sadness, but red-hot anger. Her reunion with her sister was not bringing the joy she would've expected.

Ambersky's guarded expression couldn't hide her hurt. "StarClan _isn't_ all knowing. We see glimpses of the futures, foretelling's of what might come, and we deliver prophecies and help the clans all we can, but we don't know everything." She sighed. "The path you have walked has been shrouded in darkness sometimes, and the hard decisions are not over for you yet. You have to know that I will walk with you every step of the way - no matter what." Her eyes shone earnestly, but Sunstrike couldn't stay where she stood. Taking off, she left the Moonpool behind as she broke into a sprint.

* * *

Waking up with a faint taste of peat in her mouth, the events of the night before came crashing back to her. The sky shown a bright crimson as she sun rose in the sky. _Foxdung! I've been missing all night. I hope Heathertail's come up with a good excuse. A patrol will be looking for me soon - if there isn't one already._

Getting to her feet, Sunstrike realized that she had never fallen asleep last night - she had only had a vision. _Did I collapse from exhaustion or shock? _Struggling to piece the memories together, the tortoiseshell warrior surveyed her surroundings. She had been half under the cover of a gorse bush, somewhere in the middle of the territory. _A hunting patrol hasn't been here in days, and a border patrol would have no reason to come to the middle of the territory._

Setting out to camp at a brisk pace, Sunstrike refused to let her thoughts drift to the night before. _If I do that, I'll lose all of my focus. _Instead she sent all her thoughts on putting one paw in front of the other.

Quickly she approached camp. She heard Willowclaw's cry, "I see her!" The gray warrior was sitting outside of camp, keeping watch. From her spot on a small beaut she could see most of the territory and borders.

The moment she stepped into camp she was ambushed by Gorsetail, Emberfoot, and Heathertail. "Where have you been?" Gorsetail was the first one to speak, his imposing gaze boring into her pelt.

"Uuh...I couldn't sleep last night, so I went for a walk on the moor. I guess I fell asleep out there.

Emberfoot narrowed his eyes. "I guarded the camp last night - did you use the main entrance?" WindClan was so open that it was hard to find a sheltered place. Most of the camp was surrounded by gorse bushes, but two places had large gaps that left the camp undefended.

"Er...no, I was closer to the back so I exited that way."

Emberfoot glared at Gorsetail. "I've been telling you to post a guard out there for the last moon, but do you listen to me?"

Before the deputy could reply, Heathertail jumped to her friend's defense. "Are you saying Sunstrike can't leave camp for a while? She's a full warrior!" Giving Heathertail a grateful look in reply.

"If Sunstrike can sneak out, another clan could just as easily sneak in!" Hissed Emberfoot, more to Gorsetail than to Heathertail.

"The main entrance guard would notice something." Replied Gorsetail, voice scathing.

"I didn't, did I?" Emberfoot pointed out.

Rolling her eyes, Heathertail gestured to the other camp. Nodding, Sunstrike slowly backed away, leaving the bickering warriors to it.

"So, what did you find out?" Despite her misgivings about Sunstrike's visit to the Moonpool, she was obviously curious nevertheless.

Hesitating only a heartbeat, Sunstrike gave a confident reply. "We need to bring them back."

Though the lie stung in her mouth, it was worth it when the happy expression bloomed on Heathertail's face.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I'll have another update soon, and please review! Before I leave off, I'm going to start a little contest. You can only guess two cats each chapter, and the first reviewer to guess wins. The prize? You can name one of Sedgewhisker's kittens and choose their appearance. This is just a little question for fun to see how well you know me or how well you read the story.**

**Which WindClan cat's death do I dislike the most?**

**Hint: Original series, died in one of the first six books.**


	7. I'm Searching for Something

**Hey everyone! I give up on saying when my next update will be. My schedule is just to irregular. The question last chapter wasn't too difficult, but Snowmouse of FrostClan won it! Snowmouse, you can message me any time and tell me what you want the kit's name, and appearance to be. ^^ Thanks to Snowmouse and KatieK101 for their reviews! **

**Erin Hunter owns Warriors, and KatieK101 owns the plot idea.**

* * *

"You had a dream from StarClan?" Onestar's voice was thick with skepticism. Sunstrike couldn't really blame him - everything was kind of convenient. "Sunstrike, it's not right to joke or lie about messages from StarClan. Are you telling the truth? If you aren't, I will be lenient and won't punish you this time. Same for you, Heathertail."

Sunstrike shook her head. "Onestar, I'm telling the truth. Ambersky came to me and told me that two moons with no clan changed his heart -" _Possibly. _"And that he and Nightcloud would bring happiness to the clan!" _Well, to Heathertail. _Sunstrike felt a bit uncomfortable stretching the truth to her clan leader, but what harm could really come of it? Heathertail and Breezepelt would fall in love, Breezepelt would make the clan strong, and Nightcloud...well, Nightcloud could boss Crowfeather around and maybe put him in a better mood.

"Alright." Onestar's sharp reply came. Bracing herself for an onslaught of rejections, Sunstrike would've been less surprised if she had seen Mousekit and Redkit defeat Blackstar single-pawed.

"You...you'll let Breezepelt and Nightcloud return?" Onestar nodded. "That is what I said, isn't it?"

Still wary and filled with shock through and through, Sunstrike felt her jaw go slack. "Th-thank you, Onestar. I'm sure you won't regret it." She stuttered.

"Thank you!" Heathertail gasped.

Onestar nodded, turning his face up to the roof of the den, perhaps in prayer. "Breezepelt and Nightcloud left to the north, beyond Moonpool. We'll send a patrol up that way." The leader looked the two cats. "You are dismissed. Send in Owlwhisker, Weaselfur, and Kestrelflight. We have much to discuss.

Both she-cats dipped their heads, acknowledging his request. Their pawsteps thumped on the floor of Onestar's den. The moment they were out of hearing range of the leader's den, Heathertail looked Sunstrike in the eyes, a beautiful expression full of joy that drowned out the guilt buzzing in the back of Sunstrike's skull like an angry bee. "Thank you."

* * *

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Onestar called, opening his jaws wide. His black-tail tip twitched as he waited with mild impatience for the clan to gather.

The clan themselves looked somewhat puzzled. It wasn't an appropriate time for any ceremonies, and there appeared to be no immediate threats on the Clan. Still, their faces were turned intently to their leader. Seeing he had the clan's attention, Onestar began his speech.

"Cats of WindClan, I have good news for you. StarClan has spoken. They have ordered the return of Breezepelt and Nightcloud." He let the statement sink in, noting the ripples of surprise that went through the clan. The cats turned to their neighbors and began murmuring softly.

Some cats chose to voice their opinions more loudly. "Who received the sign?" Called Leaftail, ornery as always.

Onestar nodded, acknowledging the warrior. "Neither I or Kestrelflight. It was Sunstrike. A warrior of StarClan appeared to her and told her to seek out our lost warriors." He made it sound much more majestic than it actually had been. And now all eyes were on her. She did her best to meet them squarely, not letting her tail twitch at all.

"Why should they be allowed to return? They left the clan of their own will!" Willowclaw exclaimed, tail twitching.

"It is not our place to question StarClan's will. All will be revealed in time, I am sure. Kestrelflight will agree with me, I am sure." The leader gestured to the small cat, who nodded on cue. A small part of Sunstrike wondered if Onestar and Kestrelflight had rehearsed this.

"I will not delay this long. With tensions with ThunderClan growing, we can't afford a whole battalion of warriors being sent to retrieve them. Therefore five of you will be sent on this patrol." Every cat stiffened, most secretly hoping it would be them, without a doubt. Onestar continued without a pause. "Emberfoot, Thornpaw. Crowfeather -" He paused, and he met Heathertail's eyes as to say _against my better judgement. "_Sunstrike and Heathertail."

The clan exploded into noise, surprised at the announcements. Only did they begin to quiet when Crowfeather stood up raised his voice. "Wait! Wait!" He waited until it was almost completely silent. "I don't wish to go." He growled.

Onestar tilted his head, but didn't question Crowfeather, as though he had expected this. "Very well. Four cats will be plenty to complete the mission. The sooner all of you leave, the better. Kestrelflight has prepared traveling herbs - say your goodbyes, take a piece of prey and we will see you off within the hour. The Clan Meeting is over."

He leapt off the rock, leaving the excitement of the clan to fizzle on.

* * *

In what seemed to be the blink of an eye, the four cats were assembled and ready to leave. "Safe travels!" Sedgewhisker called out. The good will of the clan echoed behind them, but all too soon they were left with only the crunch of peat mixing with gravel as they left the moor and the realization of the difficulty of their mission came upon them. It wasn't long before Thornpaw broke the silence, ecstatic to be the sole apprentice graced with the honor of going on the trip.

"Where are we going, exactly?" He asked. "I mean, I know _what _we're going to do - but _where, _exactly?"

For a minute, no cat answered, probably because he had voiced what they were all thinking. Heathertail was the one to finally speak up. "We're going beyond the moors, beyond Moonpool. If we're lucky Breezepelt and Nightcloud won't be far."

_Oh, StarClan, what if Breezepelt is ages away?_

_No, Ambersky would've said something._

_Except you sort of cut her off._

_She would've contacted you some other way._

_Right?_

Though they hadn't been going for long and the traveling herbs had given her strength, Sunstrike could feel exhaustion wearing at her paws. The journey to the Moonpool had worn on her, and soon she was going to be asleep on her paws. _Foxdung. _

Though there was casual banter between them, Sunstrike could feel the tensions of her clanmates riding high. Heathertail had a barely suppressed excitement buzzing about her. Emberfoot was growing more annoyed with every second. Sunstrike didn't dislike Emberfoot - he had been her mentor, after all, but she wished Onestar had chosen another cat. _Someone kind and easy to get along with, like Willowclaw. Sedgewhisker if it wasn't for her pregnancy._ _I suppose we needed one older warrior. But he's probably only doing this to gain Onestar's favor._

_Or maybe Onestar just sent him to keep us out of trouble. Maybe Onestar doesn't even believe in the message - he just thinks sending us out for a few days will put an end to this. _The possibility was likelier than she would've liked to admit.

Finally, Emberfoot broke the uneasy peace. "Alright, what are we even doing? Does anyone even have a plan?"

Heathertail turned to face the large warrior. "We're using all we have to go on. Do you have a brilliant plan you haven't shared?"

"Do you?" He deadpanned.

"I just told you what my plan is!"

Sunstrike sighed. Thornpaw stared at the two arguing cats with wide eyes. It was clear that she would have to intervene.

"Look, you two. The sun is setting. Why don't we aim for that grove of trees, hunt, and rest? We'll need all of our strength tomorrow - today's worn on all of us - especially Thornpaw." She gestured with her to tail to a grove of trees only a few minutes' walk away. _And I'm so tired, I don't think I can go on much further_.

"Hey!" Thornpaw bristled indignantly.

"You've done a fine job." Sunstrike reassured him.

The warriors stared at her for a moment, before Heathertail spoke. "Sounds fine to me."

Emberfoot grunted his agreement, not able to find fault. _Thank StarClan Crowfeather didn't come along - there are only so many grumpy furballs a trip needs!_

* * *

The next morning the group set out, refreshed. Heathertail and Emberfoot had gone out hunting, and returned with a rabbit and a shrew. Thornpaw took the shrew and the three warriors split the hare and buried the remains.

As they set out, Emberfoot took the lead, his apprentice trailing right behind, eager to learn everything he could. Sunstrike and Heathertail trailed behind them, scanning the horizon.

"I can feel it - today will be the day we find them." Heathertail murmured.

"I hope you're right. It feels like we've came so far from home!" Purred Sunstrike. Even on the hills, the Clans were only a speck in the distance. They had traveled rapidly for such a short amount of time.

"I've never been this far away from home before." Agreed Heathertail. Her mood was light today, as yesterday.

Up ahead, Emberfoot stopped, waiting for the she-cats to catch up. "I think we should split up." he said bluntly. "We'll cover more ground that way."

Heathertail was quick to shoot down the idea. "No way! Even if we double back at the end of the day, we would waste so much time! And what if one of us was lost or injured?" She challenged.

Sunstrike sighed. _Not again. _She opened her jaws to reply when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye - a flash of an orange cat's pelt. "Hey, you furballs. Look."

The tabby had noticed them, and was coming closer with bounding strides. Emberfoot let out a hiss and raised his hackles, and Heathertail wacked him, claws sheathed. "It's one cat, mousebrain. I don't think he's looking to attack our merry patrol."

"There could be more!" Insisted Emberfoot, though it was half-hearted. He flattened his fur.

"Hello!" The approaching cat called out, clearly eager to meet the visitors. He closed the gap between them before speaking further. "My name is Lightning - who are you?"

Heathertail spoke for the whole group. "My name is Heathertail. This is Sunstrike, Emberfoot, and Thornpaw." She gestured with her tail to each cat in turn, eyes sparkling at the prospect at meeting someone new. _That's Heathertail - making friends with adders if you'd let her. _Sunstrike thought good-naturedly.

Lightning dipped his head. "Pleasure to meet you. Where are you from?"

Emberfoot spoke this time, jumping ahead and cutting off the overeager Heathertail. "We're south of here, about two day's journey. Perhaps you've heard of the warrior clans?"

Lightning nodded, his amber eyes sparkling like the midday sun. "I seem to recall." Something about the way he said it made Sunstrike think he knew a great deal more than he let on. She couldn't help but be reminded of Sol - though she knew it was ridiculous. It was obvious this cat was nothing like Sol - in mannerisms or appearance. He had a sharp wit about him, and an aura of kindness.

This time, Heathertail jumped ahead of Emberfoot. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen any cats passing through, have you? Two black ones, with names sort of like ours?"

Lightning cocked his head. "There are some cats that live not far from here, straight ahead - they made their home here about two moons ago. Night and Breeze, I believe they called themselves. Not particularly friendly, but decent enough cats. I've spoken to them a few times."

Heathertail turned to her companions, eyes shining. "That must be them!"

Sunstrike couldn't muster up her friend's level of enthusiasm. _Nightcloud and Breezepelt went through the trouble to leave their old names behind - will they even consider returning? _

Lightning nodded. "Some friends you are looking for."

"Oh yes!" Heathertail jumped in again. "They've been away from our clan for a few moons now after this misunderstanding -" She babbled - as excited as a naïve apprentice on their first day out.

"They don't need to know every detail!" Emberfoot flicked his tail across Heathertail's mouth, must to her indignance.

Sunstrike was worried Lightning might take offense, but he seemed carefree. "I'd invite you to rest in my home for a while, but I imagine you're plenty eager to be reunited with your friends." He nodded knowingly.

"Yes. But thank you for your help." Sunstrike dipped her head to the tom, expressing her gratitude, and finally getting a word in. "Perhaps on our way back we might stop."

After exchanging final farewells, the four cats continued on their journey, going straight ahead as instructed. In the distance, Sunstrike could make out the beginnings of a twoleg nest in the distance. _Breezepelt can't be far, them. He and Nightcloud wouldn't get to close to the twolegs. _She reasoned.

Heathertail could barely keep the kit-like step out of her gait, and her enthusiasm was infectious. Sunstrike found her heart was lighter as well.

The group climbed over a steep ridge, giving the cats a breathtaking view of the land's scape. Because it was so flat, not unlike the moor, you could see far. Then she caught sight of his dark head, and her heart hammered in her chest faster than she was comfortable with.

Heathertail let out a meow of joy - and alert as ever, Breezepelt turned to them. Sunstrike's green eyes met his bright amber ones.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys, please review!**


	8. Heaven is a Place on Earth with You

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I know it was a little rushed but I really wanted to get the story up to a certain point by the end of it. But did you notice? This week's chapter was _on time! _I'm proud of myself. *pats back* KatieK101 owns the storyline, and sadly, I cannot claim ownership of Warrior Cats.**

**All reviews are read and responded to via PM by yours truly. Guest reviews will be read and replied to in the following chapter. Thanks to Brightmind for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

Heathertail's chest felt like a dozen birds were flapping around, trying to escape and be free. He looked exactly as she had remembered - unruly, smart, and completely untamed and dangerous. He was still lean, though it was clear this place had been good to him. He made eye contact with her for a moment - it wasn't a particularly love-struck or even dangerous look that gleamed there - more one of echoing surprise. _Had he really thought he wouldn't see another clan cat - or me - again? _

Breezepelt's paws seemed to be frozen, to Heathertail took it upon herself to close the gap of space yawning between them. In her head, she had rehearsed how their reunion would go. She would call out his name with joy, and they would rush toward each other and they would trade stories and tease each other and laugh together. In the back of her mind she registered what a sap she was becoming - however, it really didn't matter because that wasn't what was happening now. When there was only a tail-length between them, she stopped walking, opened her jaws - and the momentous, fancy speech didn't come from her lungs, up her throat, out of her mouth. What came out instead was mousebrain simple.

"Hey." That was what came out.

Breezepelt opened his jaws, eyes only on her. There was a vulnerability in them, one she rarely saw. They hung open for a moment, and the sap part of Heathertail wondered if the momentous reuniting speech could be saved if he came up with something witty to say.

Finally, he spoke. "What does Onestar want with me now?"

Heathertail recoiled. "H - he sent us -" She turned her tortoiseshell head to the rest of her patrol, whom she realized were approaching at a snail's pace. Even Emberfoot was decent enough to give them a moment alone. "He sent us to bring you back. There was a sign from StarClan." She whispered.

Breezepelt's bright eyes narrowed. "What - does he think I'm a traitor and wants retribution?"

"No - no - oh, can't we just explain it all later. I've missed you!" Heathertail murmured softly, inwardly cringing at the tremor in her voice. _Well, so much for the momentous moment._

His harsh, criticizing gaze softened. "Yeah?" He asked. She knew he would only be willing to forget about why they had come for a few minutes, but better than nothing.

By this time, Sunstrike and the rest of the patrol had arrived - and just like that, the cold mask was back up. Breezepelt was always on his guard - was that why he was so fearless, why he never got hurt like her?

Emberfoot seemed at a loss for things to say - instead he only offered a gruff nod - typical of him.

Likewise, Thornpaw was at a loss for what to do – his mentor seemed to be rubbing off on him. It seemed inappropriate to come between whatever reunion Heathertail and Breezepelt were having, so he settled with murmuring a greeting. "Hi - I'm Thornpaw. I was just a kit when you left. You might not remember me..."

Breezepelt broke away from Heathertail's gaze and turned toward the apprentice. "Of course I remember you - I knew every cat in my clan." He growled softly.

Lastly, his attention turned to Sunstrike. Her green eyes looked bright and cheerful. "Nice to see you again, Breezepelt. It's been a while." She commented casually, completely at ease, tail relaxed, ears laid back. _Why couldn't I have been as collected as that? _Heathertail wondered, inwardly groaning. She had a feel this would be a moment that would replay in her head on repeat for quite some time.

The black tom's ears pricked when he saw her, eyes on level. "The same to you, Sunstrike. But I go by Breeze now. Nightcloud prefers to be called Night." He ran his eyes across them. The group silent for a minute. They looked in fair condition, if only a bit ragged after their travels. _They refuse to go by clan names now. Are they determined to avoid all connections?_

"Where _is _Nightcloud?" Queried Sunstrike, deftly changing the subject to avoid conflict. She did an excellent job of pretending she was truly interested in the whereabouts of the ornery she-cat.

"She's still in our camp - she has a rat bite and is staying in one place." Replied Breezepelt with a bit of reluctance.

"You live with others?" Heathertail was surprised. _I was under the impression they were living alone - Lightning didn't mention others. Then again, we were in such a hurry perhaps he just decided we'd find out for ourselves._

Breezepelt shook his head. "Of course not - it's bad enough with that ginger and his friends nearby - so nosy, they wouldn't leave us alone for half a moon!" He grimaced at the memory. "We just refer to it generally as the camp."

"Oh." It seemed obvious and a little stupid that she had asked, now that she thought of it.

Breezepelt flicked his tail to a thrush at his paws, one Heathertail hadn't noticed before. "Enough chatter. We can all explain ourselves once we get to the camp - unless you'd explain to Nightcloud why she had to wait so long for a meal?" It wasn't a question, and halfway through he turned tail and began walking, leaving the others only to file along behind him like kits following their mother.

The trek wasn't a far one - the former WindClan warriors had chosen a well-laid out area for their home. It was somewhat of a valley in an area surrounded by hills, and a small den about a fox-length long the two had created provided the only shelter. It looked like a StarClan warrior had plucked out one of WindClan's dens themselves and placed it here - that was how much it reminded her of the clan's camp.

It only took a moment for Nightcloud to limp out of the den - her hind left leg was wrapped in what appeared to be burdock - _for the rat bite. _It only took a moment for the she-cat to notice the presence of four more cats, and another for her to register who they were.

"Breezepelt, what are these cats doing here?" She was struggling to remain calm, on the edge of a low, ominous growl.

"Apparently mighty Onestar requests our return to the clans." Breezepelt replied. "Someone had a dream from _StarClan." _His voice held mild sarcasm towards the end.

_Sunstrike said he had grown to respect StarClan and turned his back on the dark forest - is she sure? _

_Maybe the StarClan warrior meant that once he returned to the clan he _would _come to his senses. _Of course, that would almost require an entirely new Breezepelt, Heathertail thought wryly. _In order for him to become the perfect saint he'd have to loose most of what makes him...well, Breezepelt. _

Nightcloud's irritated voice pulled her back into the tangible world, where barely a second had passed. "And why didn't you tell them to go groveling back to him?" She asked spitefully.

Breezepelt sighed. "You know them better than that, Nightcloud." As he paused, Heathertail realized that mother and son still used their warrior names to refer to one another. _Interesting. So they haven't really severed all their ties as they appear to have. It's only a deterrent. _"Even if I had told them that, they would've insisted on following me anyway."

Emberfoot finally spoke. "We've been trekking around this moor for two days - the least you can do is sit down and give us a decent story to bring back to WindClan."

The black she-cat took a defiant step forward - only to pause, stopped by an almost imperceptible grimace. _Her leg. _"Fine. Let them stay for now - just don't go coddling them with our nests and prey. They can hunt for themselves."

"That was -" Thornpaw started, uncharacteristically annoyed. Sunstrike flicked her tail across his mouth to stop him. "We wouldn't dream it, Nightcloud." She answered smoothly.

Nightcloud nodded, that determinedly stalked back into the den. Breezepelt padded behind her, thrush in jaws and for a moment Heathertail wondered if he was leaving them to eat with his mother, before he returned with empty jaws.

"Don't just stand there like startled pigeons, sit down." Breezepelt told them gruffly. "I want to hear your story."

"But we want to hear about all of your adventures, too!" Sunstrike protested, earning a snort from Emberfoot.

Breezepelt sighed. "Night and I left WindClan. We traveled for several days. We ended up here. The end." The large warrior narrowed his eyes, and Heathertail knew the answer had only served to aggravate him, even despite his earlier scorns. Emberfoot would not be appeased for long.

Sunstrike sighed, a weary sound to Heathertail's adrenaline filled ears. "I suppose the logical place to start would be a few weeks ago. Heathertail and I realized the clan suffered without the skills of fine warriors like you and Night_cloud._ "The subtle emphasis she put on the suffix was enough to make Breezpelt's ears twitch, though nothing more.

Unable to resist, Heathertail jumped in. "And of course, the lack of warriors as attractive as yourself." She added coyly, phrasing it in a teasing manner, somewhat surprised at her own addition.

Sunstrike tilted her head and gave her a look that only her best friend could deliver. "So we went to Onestar..."

* * *

Some time had passed before the tale was finished. Sunstrike did her best to leave out any foolhardy or morally grey moments, but weaved an intricate tale that sounded realistic enough.

Breezepelt sighed - coming from his mouth, it was a throaty sound filled with annoyance. However, his tail didn't twitch, and his ebony fur remained flat. "I suppose you will have to stay for a night or two - it's getting late." His eyes flicked up to the setting sun. "Gather moss for nests, do whatever you want as long as it doesn't disturb Night." He didn't elaborate, didn't comment on the story the clan cats had given him.

Emberfoot was the first to rise. "Thornpaw and Heathertail will gather bedding - Sunstrike and I can hunt."

Heathertail's fur bristled indignantly. "Gathering bedding is an apprentice task!"

"Do you see more than one apprentice around here? Someone has to do it!"

"Why does it have to be me?" The brown warrior complained. Sunstrike had a feeling it had less to do with her distaste for the task and more for her yearning to be alone with Breezepelt.

"Thornpaw and I can gather bedding - Emberfoot and Heathertail are best at hunting in the dark. Since we aren't familiar with the area, though, Breezepelt, would you mind guiding one of us - Heathertail, maybe? That way at least one of our groups will know what they're doing." Sunstrike suggested, tactfully putting her best friend alone with the dark warrior – though of course every cat in the group was perfectly aware of what she was doing.

Emberfoot started to protest, unsurprisingly. Sunstrike swiveled her head in his direction, piercing him with a signature glare that made even him shut his jaws. Sometimes it was hard to remember that he had once been her mentor, that she had once treated him with complete respect.

Breezepelt shrugged. "If you want." Heathertail certainly brought out a softer side in thorny Breezepelt.

* * *

The moor cast shadows all around, though Heathertail's sharp eyes distinguished light from dark just fine. In a single moment she was acutely aware that she was alone with Breezepelt, thanks to Sunstrike's quick thinking.

He seemed intent on seeking out prey, not on small talk, though - she had already tried.

"Come on - this way." He twitched his tail in a command to follow.

She crept after him, following so closely that when he paused Heathertail's head was only a few mouse-lengths from his when he came to a halting stop.

"Sunstrike certainly did an interesting job of sticking us together, didn't she?" Breezepelt volunteered. "I suppose poor Emberfoot is wandering around somewhere as we speak, trying to catch a rabbit alone in unfamiliar territory."

"She can be quite the vixen." Heathertail agreed quietly.

"I suppose that means it's up to us to catch prey for those lumbering badgers." Breezepelt scoffed.

Heathertail rolled her eyes. "Be nice!" Breezepelt's amber eyes caught the fading light as he watched her. In a rare moment of affection and passion he murmured, "You were the best thing in those cursed clans."

The she-cat's lilac-grey eyes widened. "Cursed?"

Breezepelt nodded. "You're born with expectations holding over your head. Be a great warrior like your father, be as nimble as your mother. Do this, do that. You're bound by rules so structured it's considered wrong to love the wrong thing or have dreams of something else. So you try and change yourself and it doesn't work, and you're a traitor when you try to change them. All those clans are is a place for those who don't dream of freedom." He turned away as though he couldn't bear to look at her. "I tried. I did. The clans aren't for me. My own father didn't even come on the quest, and don't lie to me and tell me he had duties." The last part came out in a rush.

All Heathertail could do was stare in surprise.

Breezepelt still faced away from her. "Let's go find some fresh-kill." His tail flicked on ahead, leaving Heathertail alone before she scrambled clumsily along behind him.

* * *

The night was relinquishing its control, and Heathertail could tell it was just barely morning by the path the moon was tracing across the wide sky. The warriors of StarClan winked back at her, but for once, Heathertail could not turn to them in prayer – she almost felt as though they had betrayed her. Instead she buried her nose in her nest and tried to force sleep.

It didn't come. She should've been dead tired - the night before had been restless and unfamiliar, and the events of today had left her exhausted. But today had brought more questions than answers.

Breezepelt's words continued to bounce around in her head, a never-ending echo. When he had said she was the best thing in the clans, Heathertail had thought of a dozen attractive, witty things she could've replied with. But how could she respond to his confession? _I know he'll come back to the clans, there are still cards unplayed. In the long run, there's really no problem. _No, the problem was indefinitely short term - at least until she fixed it. But how could he hate the logical order of the clans?

True, there were expectations. But from the moment you were a kit until you either died a noble death or retired to the elders, you knew your path.

_If he loves me, he'll come back. _She comforted herself with that thought as she shut her eyes and willed herself to fall asleep.

_If he loves me, he'll come back. _Sleep betrayed her and did not come until the sun was rising in the sky and the last warrior of StarClan had faded.

_Please. _It was not a heavy sleep, but one filled with shadows and dreams of what could become of them.

_I believe. _All the same, it was sleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit sappy, (My true nature has been revealed! *gasp*) I know. I really enjoyed writing it, though. The hardest part was getting into Breezepelt's character, I was constantly rewriting and editing those parts. Please review - constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Question of the Day**

**What are your thoughts on Heathertail's relationships with Breezepelt and Sunstrike?**


End file.
